Someone Like You!
by IHATEtHEWolFs
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to live with charlie . . . My version of Edward and Bella in high school. all human. a/h bad at summaries. e&b, a&j, e&r
1. Chapter 1: First Day!

"Hey, you're the new girl, Isabella Swan, right?" I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy with blond hair that was gelled into even spikes. He was a little taller than me; I was 5'4' so he must have been about 5'7".

He looked at me, a smile on his face, "Um. . . Yes, but call me Bella." I told him, he nodded and looked me up and down.

"I'm Mike." He said, winking at me.

I turned towards my locker, pretending to fix books as I rolled my eyes, he leaned against the locker next to mine and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I moved away a little, feeling uncomfortable. His hand dropped to his side, and he looked at me smiling.

"So what's your next class?" He asked.

"English." I told him while taking out my books.

"Do you need help finding it?" He looked at me.

"No, I think I know where to go." I told him.

He sighed, and it sounded as if it was in annoyance, I looked up at him, and he smirked. I could tell there was a confused expression on my face because he cocked his head to the side.

I put my books into my backpack and closed my locker door, locking it. I turned away from Mike, and I heard him walking behind me. I shook my head and made my way towards the cafeteria. I got in line and ordered a slice of pepperoni pizza. I looked around the cafeteria, and saw everyone sitting with their friends. I sighed. I didn't have any here. . . Yet.

I saw a table near the corner of the room, and I walked towards it. I sat down and I felt like such a loner. Everyone was with their friends, and I was alone. I watched Mike make his way over to a group of several people; he sat down beside a boy whom I recognized to be in my math class.

I watched as people passed me, and I looked over at people sitting with their friends who stared at me. I looked down and ate my lunch.

I looked through my phone and noticed a text from my mom. Have a great day at school, sweetie! Love mom! - I smiled. I really missed my mom.

I sent a quick reply and looked around me. There was a teacher talking to a brown haired girl, she seemed to be arguing back as he gave out to her. I watched as she finally gave in and sat down, sulking. She frowned and looked towards me, glaring. I quickly dropped my gaze and looked down at my hands; I got up and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I got up and walked out of the cafeteria. I made my way to my locker and looked at the clock I sighed another half hour until lunch was over.

I stuffed my bag into the bottom half of my locker and looked through the homework I had for tonight, I got out my biology homework and started doing it. Just as I finished, I heard a group of girls laughing. I looked up and saw two blonds and a brunette haired girl. They made their way past me, but as I got my bag out of my locker and stepped away, the door of my locker, closed. I looked to see a blond, he long hair crowding her face. She was glaring at me. Her blue eyes bore into mine.

I stepped back a bit and looked at her; she was dressed in designer clothes. The bell went, telling everyone they needed to get to class, I watched as a few people went to class, leaving the hallway empty.

"So you're the new girl." She stated, I nodded. "Heard a lot about you." She said her tone full of disgust.

I looked down at my feet, as I saw her look me up and down, she snorted as she tugged on my navy blue sweater. "Of course, I forgot. A Chief of Police's salary wouldn't get you much." She laughed at me, I watched as her two friends laughed as well.

I felt like crying as she humiliated me, she kept on saying my make-up was cheap and my jeans needed to be updated because they looked at a little worn out. When she was finally done her criticizing, I noticed I was 10 minutes late for class, but I couldn't make myself move. I let me tear's stream down my face. I was upset about what they said, and I didn't think it was at all appropriate to say to anyone.

I went into the bathroom and got a tissue, wiping my tear stained cheeks. I wiped under my eyes were my eyeliner had been smudged. I wiped my eyes once more and blew my nose. I got another tissue and kept it in my pocket.I went to class and cringed as I opened the door, I closed the door beside me, and the teacher looked at me, "Sorry I'm late." I said, my voice sounding sad.

"Are you okay Ms. Swan?" Mr. Varner asked.

"I'm okay." I told him. He nodded and I walked down the isle to the back of the room to my desk and to my seat.

I looked forward to and ignored all the stares being shot in my direction.

"Hey, are you alright?" A male voice said.

I looked up and turned my head, looking at him. He was gorgeous. He had long bronze hair and bright green eyes. His skin was slightly tanned, as if he had just come back from a holiday. He was frowning. He looked concerned or worried about me.

"Um. . . Yeah, I. . . No I am a bit shaken, these girls just said some things." I admitted, new tears forming in my eyes as I remembered what they said.

He nodded, in understanding, and raised his hand. "Come on, I will bring you home. You don't look good at all." I nodded.

"Edward." The teacher called on him.

"Mr. Varner, Bella isn't feeling the greatest, do you mind if I take her to the nurse's office?" He asked.

"No, go ahead." Our teacher said.

We both got up and collected our books and backpacks. Edward led me out the door, and as soon as we tuned the corner, he brought me over to a bench. He sat me down and I looked at him. He smelt so good, and he was really handsome, it was hard not to stare.

"So was it, two blond haired girls and a brunette that came up to you?" He asked.

I nodded and he sighed, "That's Tanya, Jessica and Lauren, the biggest bitches in the school." He said, shaking his head, "I will sort them out for you later." He said simply.

"Oh, no don't, that will make things worse, and they will just go after you as well." I said, my tears reappearing, I cringed inwardly, I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Its okay, my friends and siblings have never had a problem with them before, they can't touch me." He said, shrugging.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He smirked, "let's just say that I have more power over them than they have over anyone in this school. Beside's the fact that Tanya is my cousin." He said, sighing.

I nodded, not really knowing what he meant, but I got the gist of it. Edward looked over at me, smiling. I smiled back. He looked at me and I blushed a bit. I bowed my head and I heard him move a little.

I noticed that he had gotten up and was looking down at me. He held out his hand, and I took it, immediately I felt a spark, and I knew he felt it too. It was as if electricity was running through me, and as soon as he let go, I wish he hadn't, I hadn't felt so connected to someone before.

"We'd better go to the nurse's office." He said.

I nodded and he walked forward, leading me to a little office. A chubby lady was sitting behind a desk. She was on the phone and smiled at us as we walked through the door. Edward and I sat down on the bench. He went to the desk and talked to the women. She looked at me with a sad expression, and I gave her a half-hearted smile.

He nodded as she gave Edward the piece of paper. Edward held the door open, and I walked through it. He led me to a car. It was a Volvo. I looked at him and he smiled, "Get in."

I did as he said and sat in the passenger seat. "This is your car?" I asked, he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, do you have a car?" He asked.

"No, I walk usually or get the bus." I shrugged.

"Wow, it's like two miles of a walk, what time do you leave your house at?" He asked.

I looked at him, "At around 7." I said.

He nodded, "Not much of a sleep, because I only finish my homework at like 10pm, same for you right?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I have to wake up at 6, so I am ready for school." I said.

He looked at me for a second before looking back at the road. "Do you want a ride to school tomorrow. I will pick you up at 7:45?" He asked, smiling.

"You are sure you want to be seen with me?" I asked, remember the bullies/bitches from earlier.

"Of course Bella, I will be here at 7:45am." He said, I noticed the car slow down, and he stopped.

I looked out the window and saw my house. I sighed. I didn't want to get out of the car. I didn't want to be away from Edward. He looked at me, as if he was thinking the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2: Excitment!

As I made my way inside, I noticed that Edward didn't leave until I was in the house. What a sweet guy!

I looked around, it was so quiet and empty, I sat at the kitchen table and pulled out my books. I started to do homework and once that was done, I noticed that it was 4:30pm, I was glad I got it done.

I went up to my room and lay down, I went onto my facebook account and noticed that I had 23 new friend requests, all from people I hardly knew but could recognize there faces, some I had even talked to.

I added all of them, I looked up Edward and blushed when I saw his photo, he was laying on a surf board in only his board shorts, his abs were amazing. He was smiling and there was a big burly guy next to him, they looked alike so I guessed that was his older brother.

I didn't want to add him, I wanted him to add me, so I left his page and looked through everyone else's profile's, I wanted to see if anyone had said anything about me today. I guess they didn't but I saw on Mike's page that Tanya's 18th birthday party was coming up. I rolled my eyes and logged out.

I changed into sweats and went downstairs, watching TV . . . Not that I usually did. I jumped when I heard my dad walk in the room, I knew it was him because of the way he placed his keys on the hook.

"Hey Bells. How was your day at school, the nurse rang and said you felt sick and left early." He said looking concerned.

"Hey . . . Um yeah I had an upset stomach but I am okay know." I lied, he looked at me for a minute and then nodded his head.

"Okay, do you need to go to the doctor or anything?" He asked.

"No I will be fine, thanks dad." I said.

He smiled and nodded. He went to the kitchen, he announced that he would order pizza.

When he came back in I gave him the remote, he changed the channel to baseball and I smiled at him, cringing inwardly. I only smiled because I wanted him to know it was okay but I hated baseball.

"So Bells, do you like your school?" He asked.

"Yeah its great, and my classes are easy." I shrugged.

"Well that's good." He said, heaving off of the armchair when he heard the doorbell.

Charlie and I ate in silence, I went to bed early and when I woke up, it was seven. I smiled and stretched.

I remembered Edward was collecting me and I got nervous. What do I wear? I looked through my closet and picked out jeans and a white top, I left my hair down and put on some make-up. I slipped on my grey uggs and smiled. I slung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed a sweater.

I walked downstairs and grabbed some toast and orange juice. Charlie looked at me and I stared back at him, "What?" I asked.

"You look beautiful, trying to impress a boy?" He asked.

My eyebrows scrunched together, "No." I mumbled, but in fact I was trying to get Edward to notice me.

"Um . . . Bells aren't you late?" Charlie asked, pointing at the time.

I shook my head, "No, Edward is picking me up, I told him that I woke up at like 6 and he insisted on picking me up." I stated.

"Edward Cullen?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

He shrugged, "Just wondering." I resumed to eating my cereal and toast.

My dad left after breakfast and I picked up my bag and keys ready to go. I ran to the bathroom, using it and as soon as I hit the bottom step I heard a car horn honk.

I smiled and made my way outside, I saw Edward, he was wearing jeans with a dark blue Abercrombie and Fitch long sleeved top, I could see that he was wearing a white t-shirt under it. His shoes looked brand new and his hair was gelled into a perfect do. He looked so hot.

"Hey." He whispered, I saw his looking at me, his eyes slightly wide, I blushed.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked him.

"I'm good, what about you?" He said as he opened the passenger side door for me.

"Great." I whispered, before he closed my door and jogged around to his side.

The car was really warm and I smiled, it was cosy. Edward pulled away from the curb and made his way down the street and into town.

"What's your first class?" He asked.

"Um, I think biology." I stated.

He smiled and looked at me, his eyes sparkling. "That's my first class as well."

"Oh cool." I smiled widely, it felt good to know that I had Edward's presence for an extra hour.

Edward parked in the school parking lot and he got out, opening the car door for me. I smiled and thanked him. Everyone looked at us but it didn't bother Edward.

We walked into the main hallway and Edward looked down at me, "I guess I will see you in class." He whispered.

I nodded and turned around, I walked to the second floor were my locker was. I opened it and set my backpack down, I got the books for my first three classes, as I was getting out my math books, I felt a hand on my back, I flenched and turned, seeing Mike.

I moved away but he came too close, I held my books to my chest and my face down. His face was an inch from my ear and while I tried to back away, his arms kept me in place.

"Let go of me." I told him.

"I don't want to." He whispered.

"Let go you moron. She doesn't want you to touch her." I heard a deep male voice say.

Mike stepped away and I looked up, I recognized him from Edward's facebook photo, it was Edward's brother.

He looked down at Mike from his locker and looked at him as if he should be here, "Why are you up here, your locker is downstairs and your first class is on the third floor, now go away." He told Mike.

Mike backed off and walked down the hallway, I let out a breath and looked at my rescuer, "Thank you so much for getting rid of him."

"No problem, my name is Emmett Cullen and your Isabella Swan, right?" He asked.

I nodded, "I prefer Bella though." He nodded.

"Bella, well I hope he doesn't keep annoying you." He said, referring to Mike.

He closed his locker door and I smiled, "Hope so." I said.

He waved goodbye and I turned back to my locker, once I had my books, I made my way to Biology, I could wait to see Edward. . . .


	3. Chapter 3: Embarresment!

As I sat down in biology, Edward walked in and smiled, he sat beside me. He put his stuff down, turning his chair in my direction. "I heard Mike was annoying you." He stated.

"Yeah but your brother fixed all that." I whispered.

"Oh really, that's cool, so I guess you met Emmett." He looked up and I looked in the same direction.

I stiffened as I saw Tanya and her two friends approaching. "Hey Edward, my mom told me to give you this." She said.

"Oh, thanks Tanya." He said with fake sarcasm.

"It's an invitation to my 18th, your coming right?" She asked him.

"Maybe, where's Bella's invitation?" He asked.

"Oh this loser, she is defiantly not coming." She told him while pointing towards me.

"Guess I am not going if Bella isn't." Edward told her, "And she is not a loser you are. Did my mother not ring your dad last night?" He asked her.

"No why?" She snorted.

"Oh I guess I will have to remind her to do it tonight, I told her about you mocking the chief's daughter and she said she was going to tell your dad that your acting up again." He told her.

Her face fell and she sighed giving me an invitation, I knew she hated handing it over to me, because when I went to get it she wouldn't let it go, I literally had to pull it out of her hand.

I looked at Edward and he winked, making my heart flutter, Tanya walked away and to her seat.

"Thank you." I whispered to him. "But I don't think I will be going." I told him.

"Aw why?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know if I will be allowed go."

He frowned, "Oh." He whispered, looking up front as the teacher wrote on the board.

My heart sank and I looked the side of his face, his eyes were sad but he was trying not to show it.

I turned back and copied the notes of the board. As soon as the bell rang I sighed, I don't think I would get to see him until lunch at least.

Edward turned to me and said goodbye, I smiled at him and he walked out of the classroom.

I nodded, he left the class and I walked to my math class. I sat down and looked around the room; everyone was talking and laughing, some staring at me. Our math teacher came in and I smiled the stuff she taught was easy.

I looked at my third class, Health class, I groaned, I always hated this class. When I got to the classroom, I sat at the back and looked at the board. We were learning about contraception today, I frowned, I hated health class, and I always got embarrassed.

The teacher walked in with a box, she set it down on her desk and then went to the board, she started writing something and then turned to face us, "Can anyone tell me at least three forms of contraception?" She asked, smiling.

Everyone snickered and I blushed, no one spoke up and I heard the teacher go to her desk, "How about you Ms. Swan? Name three contraceptives." She said.

I looked up, my mouth open, but nothing came out. Everyone turned to look at me but I just looked down at my desk, I didn't want to seem as a know it all and a freak that knows so much about sex.

"Condom, Birth control and IUD." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

"Very good Mr. Cullen." The teacher said.

I looked behind me and saw Edward, I mouthed 'Thank You' to him and he nodded half-heartedly to me. I turned back in my seat. The teacher giving us a lecture on the contraceptives to use and how they worked, she showed us how to use a condom and stated that you could get birth control after seeing a doctor and girls had to get an IUD at the gynaecologist.

"Okay know class, the health board told us to do this when you are all juniors and seniors in high school, take a condom." She said, I felt my cheeks burning up as she passed the box on her desk around the room, everyone taking one.

They passed the box to me and I just passed it on. But the teacher walked over to me, "You're not taking one?" She said.

I shook my head 'no' and her eyebrows raised, she walked on and I hid behind my hair as I heard everyone snicker.

A girl in front of me opened her make-up bag and she had a mirror on it, I could see Edward, the box came to him and he looked at it as if he should take one or not, his eyes flickering to me but back at his friends that were joking around, he sucked in a breath discreetly and took one, stuffing it in his pocket.

It was nice to know that he thought of not taking one to support me but he didn't always have to catch me when I embarrassed myself. He had his social life and reputation to worry about, I didn't need to get in the way of it and I wasn't even sure of he thought of me as a friend.

The teacher walked to the front of the class, the box in her hand. The bell went and we all got up, it was lunch. I sighed and sat there, I watched Edward go to his friend and they talked, I suppose he forgot about me already.

I sighed and folded my arms on the desk, resting my chin on them. "Isabella, are you all right, honey?" I heard the teacher say.

I looked up and heard her walking towards me; she sat sideways in the seat in front of me.

I sighed and lifted my head up, pulling my hair away from my face. "Um, I don't really know. I guess I am having a hard time fitting in here." I told her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I understand that. But Edward Cullen seems a nice boy, very respectful and he helped you in class today, maybe you should try and be friends with him." She stated.

I nodded, "Yeah maybe, I just have no girlfriends here to talk to, I don't know anyone, no one seems as if they want to talk to me." I whispered.

"Well maybe you need to talk to them. Just make conversation and try and let yourself go, it's only your second day here, don't shoot down the opportunities." She whispered, getting up.

"Okay, thank you." I smiled at her getting up from my seat. I felt better about getting my feelings out.

I made my way out of the classroom and to the second floor. I opened my locker and put my bag in it. I saw Emmett, he was with a tall blond girl, and she was gorgeous. Her long hair was shiny and she had full lips and was skinny, she could have been a model.

He kissed her cheek as she laughed at something he said. I smiled, it was cute.

I closed my locker and took my phone out of my pocket. I went to the girl's bathroom and used it before freshening up.

I went to the cafeteria and looked around, I felt a hand on the small of my back, I looked over my shoulder to see Mike, I rolled my eyes and stepped away.

"So Bella, you coming to watch basketball training after school?" He asked.

"Um I don't know." I stated.

"Well you should come." He said.

I nodded, "Maybe." I said.

I watched Edward approach and Mike suddenly looked uncomfortable, I smiled. "Hey Bella, want to have lunch with me?" Edward asked.

"Yeah sure." I smiled, we left Mike standing there like an idiot, I walked with Edward to a table full of people.

I smiled and sat down, "Bella this is Alice my sister." Edward pointed to a pixie like girl, she had black hair and was short, "That's Jasper her boyfriend." He said pointing to a tall lean boy with honey gold hair, "That's Emmett, you already have met, and that's Rosalie his girlfriend." He said pointing to the girl I saw in the hallway about 10minutes ago.

I waved at them saying 'Hi' they all greeted me and smiled. Lunch was comfortable this time, we all talked and joked about; I had never felt this comfortable in school before. We all chatted and Alice told me about the mall in Port Angels, I would have to go to it sometime, Rosalie in fact was a model, and she worked with an agency in Seattle every summer.

Edward told me about Rosalie and Jasper being twins, so that's why they looked alike, I thought to myself.

"Hey Bella, why aren't you eating?" Alice asked.

I frowned, "I am just not hungry." I shrugged; she shrugged her shoulders and looked at Jasper, giving him a peck on the lips.

Edward leaned back in his chair and Emmett looked at him, "Are you going to basketball tryouts, Edward?" He asked.

"Yeah, what time are they at?" He asked.

"4pm, and football tryouts are straight after, your trying out for football right?" He said.

Edward laughed "Of course Em. I have to drop Bella home and then I will be back, okay?" He smiled.

"Sure, bro." Emmett said.

The bell rang indicating that lunch was over, I sighed and got up, I noticed Edward looking at me, his eyes flicked to my chest and then my face, he smiled awkwardly as he knew he had been caught, I shrugged and his cheeks went a little pink.

"So Bella, what's your next class?" Alice asked.

"English." I said.

She smiled widely, "Me too." She squealed happily. "I will see you in class, save me a seat." She said.

I nodded and went to my locker. Once I opened it and got my books, I saw that Emmett was at his locker, "Good luck with Alice . . . Your going to need it." He whispered, chuckling, I looked at him confused but just shook my head and walked to my class . . .


	4. Chapter 4: Sexy!

I got to class and sat down; I saved a place beside me for Alice. I watched as she pranced in and sat down, taking out her books and organising everything to perfection, I giggled when she smiled in satisfaction.

She turned to me and I smiled at her, "So Bella, where are you from?" She asked.

"Arizona, but I was born here." I told her.

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like really tanned?" She smiled, she seemed really hyper or excited.

I shrugged and she let it go, "Where do you live?" I asked her.

"A mile and a half outside of Forks." She whispered. "My dad works in the hospital as a surgeon and my mom is a wedding planner/designer."

"That's really cool; I am surprised you don't live in like L.A or something." I laughed.

"Oh we did for five years but my mom didn't like it, she preferred here." Alice frowned.

I nodded and was cut off by the teacher asking me a question I didn't know. I sighed and sat quietly for the rest of the class. I looked at Alice and she was reading, not caring what the teacher said.

The bell rang and I went to my next few classes, school was a drag and all I wanted to do after school was talk more with Alice. I didn't know what it was but I liked her, she seemed like a really nice girl.

I went to my locker and saw Edward standing there. I smiled and he hugged me, his arm wrapping around my waist. His gesture shocked me but then again I thought a _friend_ could hug a _friend_.

I got my books and looked at Edward, he smiled down at me and I looked for my phone, I sighed it was out of battery.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

I looked at him for a second before asking, "Do you mind if I watch your practice and you bring me hope afterwards?" I asked him.

A breathtaking smile broke out across his face, "Sure, I will be done training at six though." He told me.

"That's fine." I smiled, "But can I use your phone, mine is out dead." He laughed and slipped his hand in his pocket a moment later handing me his iphone 4.

I gasped, he had one of these. I wish I had this phone, mine was a piece of crap but oh well, I thought to myself.

"Cool phone . . ." I commented as I dialled my dad's number.

"Thanks." He whispered, I could tell he didn't like the attention, he was modest. I liked that.

"Chief of police, how may I help you?" I heard my dad say.

"Dad?" I had never heard him talked like that.

"Bella? Are you okay? You never call." He said.

I laughed, "Yeah everything is fine, I just wanted to say that I won't be home until six, I am staying at the school to watch some guys train." I said, blushing.

Edward smiled and I saw his half wink but I don't think I was suppose to see it.

"You hate sport." My dad commented.

I sighed in annoyance, "Dad I will be home at six, is that okay?" I asked him.

He chuckled, "Its fine Bells, I will see you at six." I said goodbye and handed Edward his phone back.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." He cocked his head to the side.

We walked to the gym and I sat on the bleachers, Edward went to get changed, I saw Emmett, he was in his gear. The gear was black with a white stripe going down it, saying Forks High school in the front in white and on Emmett's back it said Cullen that must have been his surname.

I sat down and I looked up when I smelled something sweet beside me, I looked up to see Edward, he was so sexy in his gear. His shorts hit just at his knee and his jersey showed off his toned body and muscular arms, I smiled and he sat down.

"Training doesn't start until 4." He stated. I nodded and saw Emmett approach.

"Hey Bella, did you survive Alice?" He laughed.

I giggled, "Yeah, she is so sweet, I like her." I said.

"Well that's good." I heard her voice from behind, I smiled.

"Hey Alice." I gave her a hug.

"Hey Bella. So guys why don't you get on the court and I will talk to Bella." She suggested.

They both rolled there eyes and Emmett ran off, Alice was next to Edward he turned to her and I could hear him say, "Don't embarrass me, please." He sounded as if he was begging.

I wasn't suppose to hear it so I went along as if I didn't, Edward hugged me goodbye and I smiled, I heard someone huff and I looked behind me to see Jessica, one of Tanya's friends.

"Bella, see Jasper, he looks so hot." She gushed.

I laughed, "I see him Alice." but I like Edward, I thought, finishing what I wanted to say.

"So where's your mom?" Alice asked.

I sighed, I missed my mom, "Well she got remarried and moved to Florida so I figured to come stay with my dad." I shrugged and luckily she didn't say anything else about the subject.

"It's pretty cool that your mom is a designer and I can tell you're like her, you have incredible taste in fashion." I told her.

She smiled, "Thank you, do you want to go to the mall in Port Angels this weekend, I can pick you up and other people can come." She told me.

"Sure how about Saturday, 12pm good for you?" I asked.

She nodded excitedly, "Its perfect. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked.

"No, its just me. Do you besides Edward and Emmett?" I asked.

"No, well we have dogs if they count but I don't think they do." She whispered, going off into thought.

I laughed and looked at the court, Edward had the ball and was challenging Mike to see if he could get it from him, of course that didn't happen and Edward got a basket. Mike rolled his eyes and passed the ball to a guy named Tyler, he was in my Math class.

Just as they got down the court, Emmett stole the ball and passed it to Edward who was beside the basket. Edward got it in and everyone looked as if they wanted to give up on the opposite team.

"There really good." I spoke aloud.

"Yeah, they play for four basketball teams and two football teams. Plus Edward surfs and other things." She shrugged.

I nodded and watched them, I smiled when they came over after practice, Edward was all sweaty and sticky but he looked so darn sexy it made my knees week.

Everyone soon dispersed and Edward looked at me, "Its raining outside and I don't want you to get wet or sick, so do you want to go to study hall?" He asked.

"Um sure, I will see you later." I told him.

He nodded, "Oh here, take my phone you can play games on it or do whatever if you get bored." He handed me his phone and I was shocked, he trusted me.

He left and I walked to study hall, I sat down, the room was practically empty. There was only five people there. I sat down at a table on my own and started doing my homework. In about an hour I was done everything apart from the English essay which was due next week, but I figured I could do that tonight or tomorrow.

I looked up and saw Rosalie, she sat down beside me and I smiled, she waved and I said hi.

"Why are you still here?" She asked.

"I was watching Edward's training but its raining and he doesn't want me to get sick." I told her.

"Aw that's cute." suddenly Edward's phone rand and I looked at the screen it read 'MOM' I panicked and gave it to Rose, she laughed and answered.

"Hey Esme. He is at training and left his phone. He and Emmett should be home at around 6:30pm. Yeah I will pass the message along. Okay bye Esme." She smiled and hung up.

She gave the phone back to me and I resumed to reading, waiting happily for Edward to come…..


	5. Chapter 5: I like you

Rosalie and I walked down the hall, she led me outside and we sat under a ledge, watching the rain.

I put all my books in my bag and looked at Rosalie, I giggled, she was pressed up against the wall and locking lips with Emmett.

I saw Edward and he elbowed Emmett in the back but that didn't seem to stop them, he walked over to me and I saw that his hair was damp and that he was drenched in water.

"Ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yeah . . . Oh your mom called Rose picked it up." I told him giving him his phone back; he nodded and broke Emmett and Rosalie apart.

"Mom rang, what did she say?" He asked, looking at both of them.

"Oh you have to be home for 6:30 but on your way home either one of you has to get some paper for her designs, she ran out." She told him.

"Emmett you can get that." Edward told him.

Emmett grunted and then shrugged shaking his head, I felt Edward take my hand and I smiled, I felt as if there was an energy running up my hand and into my body, it felt good.

Edward led me to his car and helped me in before he ran around to his side. He exited the parking lot and onto the highway, "So did you get a lot done in study hall?" He asked.

"Yeah everything apart from English, but that's for next week." I smiled.

"That's good. I was wondering . . . Do you want to go on a date with me this Friday?" He asked.

I smiled, "Yes I would love that."

He smiled widely and parked beside my house, "How about a movie and dinner in port Angels, I will have you home by 10?"

I nodded excitedly, "That's perfect, thanks Edward." I hugged him goodbye and then got out of the car.

I ran up to the porch and my dad opened the door, he waved at Edward and I watched him drive off. "Dad why do you have to be so embarrassing?" I sighed.

"Sorry Bells but it's my job." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen, I sat down and grabbed a slice of pizza, and my dad got a beer from the refrigerator and sat across from me, "So Edward Cullen?" He said looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"He's a nice boy; I can see why you like him." My dad whispered, taking a bit from his pizza.

I blushed and nodded, "He's nice and sweet." I told him.

"Yeah, he comes from a nice genuine solid family." Charlie said. I nodded in agreement and he looked at me, "So do you have a date with him, is he your boyfriend, a friend?" He asked, trying to get me to talk.

"He's a friend but he asked me out on a date on Friday and I said yes." I told him.

"And were will you two be going?" He asked, his protectiveness coming through.

"Port Angels for a movie and dinner, I will be home by ten." I said, I smiled thinking about it.

"Okay, your curfew is 10:30; I am giving you that half hour in case you're running late." I nodded and Charlie and I chatted some more, before we went to bed.

I woke up late that morning and groaned, I looked at the clock and I only had twenty minutes to get ready, I sighed and ran to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth while looking for something to wear. I rinsed my mouth and changed, putting on deodorant and perfume. I rushed my make-up and got my shoes on, then my bag.

I fixed myself up in the mirror downstairs and smiled, I never knew I could get ready that fast.

I heard Edward honk his horn and I rushed out, he greeted me with a hug and I smiled. He opened the passenger side door for me and on are way to school it was silent, it wasn't uncomfortable.

Edward turned into a parking space but he didn't move after that. He looked at me, he had a sad expression on his face and I put my hand on his arm so he would face me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

He sighed in defeat, "Tanya and her family was over yesterday for dinner and well she said that Jessica over heard you saying that you were only wanting to go out with me because you heard my family had money."

I gasped and looked at him, I got out of the car and went to his driver's side door, he was already out, his backpack on his shoulders, I looked up at him.

"I never said that, I promise you, I am hanging out with you because I like you a lot and I want to get to know you better." I told him, "I like you more than a lot." I whispered.

A smile spread out across his face and he wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him. His hands rested on my hips and I smiled up at him.

"I like you, too." He said, he leaned down and his lips were inches from mine, I leaned up and our lips touched, it was a peck at first but then he grabbed my bottom lip and sucked on it, I followed his lead and took his top lip in my mouth.

We kissed for a few minutes and I pulled away breathless, Edward smiled and placed little kisses all over my face.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked me.

I squealed and hugged him tightly, kissing his soft lips again, "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." I told him.

He smiled widely and I heard a chorus of celebration behind me, I turned to see Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose.

Edward and I joined them and went to class, today was going to be a perfect day . . .


	6. Chapter 6: Fight's!

I sat down and looked at the board, I couldn't stop smiling. Class was a breeze and was going quickly, soon enough it was lunch time.

I smiled and stuffed my bag into my locker, I looked at Emmett, he smiled, "You coming?" He asked, meaning the cafeteria.

"Yeah I will meet you there; I just need to go to the bathroom." I told him.

He nodded and I walked across the hallway, I opened a stall door and urinated, I sighed I had my period. I frowned and took a sentry towel out of my purse, I finished up and went to the sink, I washed my hand and as I looked into the mirror, Tanya was stood there with Jessica. Both of them glaring.

I gulped and felt the small of my back hit against the wall. Tanya smirked, her top lip curling up.

"So I heard you and Edward are dating!" She huffed.

I nodded, "What's it to you anyway?" I asked.

"Well he is my cousin and I don't think your good for him, a poor girl like you going out with a rich fellow like him, doesn't really fit to good." She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay first of all, I like Edward and I don't care that he has money and secondly, I am not poor, I may not be rich but my dad and I live comfortably." I told her, she looked at me and her eyes bore into mine.

"Okay listen here bitch," Jessica said, "Break up with Edward, or I will make your life a living hell. And by the way no one wears that style anymore, those colour jeans are so out." She told me.

I looked at Tanya and she glared at me, she walked up to me, totally invading my personal space, her face was a few inches from mine, "This is for talking back to me." She stepped away and I looked at her confused, suddenly her hand hit me in the face.

It hurt a lot, my cheek was sore and stinging, she walked out, "Bye bitch." She said, holding up the middle finger.

I felt tears come to my eyes, and I looked in the mirror, my cheek was red and it was bleeding in places - it was from her fake nails.

I wiped my eyes and fixed my hair so that it covered it. I waited 5minutes until I left the bathroom. I went to my locker and opened it, I wanted to just go home but I couldn't, everything had been perfect and know it was ruined.

"There you are, I have been looking for you everywhere." I heard Edward say, I didn't look up at him, I felt tears in my eyes but I didn't let them fall. "Bella . . . Are you okay?" He said.

I nodded but I knew he wouldn't buy it. He took my hand in his and gently tugged me forward so that I was wrapped up in his embrace. My cheek pressed up against his chest and I pulled away, it stung too much.

I saw him look at his shirt and I cursed myself, there were dots of blood on it, "Bella?" He said slightly panicked.

I looked up at him, my hair covering my cheek, his hand lifted my chin and he moved my hair, gasping.

"What happened? Who?" He said, his voice concerned but I could hear the anger.

"Just let's drop it." I whispered.

"No Bella, babe who did it? I want to know." He said his tone serious.

I held onto his arm, "Promise not to run off straight away and go talk to them, just hear me out."

"Promise." He said, he pulled me to him.

I looked up at him, and he nodded in encouragement, "Well Tanya and Jessica cornered me in the bathroom- basically telling me to break up with you or else they would make my life a living hell and then she called me poor and I talked back to her and because I did that Tanya smacked me across the face." I whispered, tears springing in my eyes.

He held me tighter and I felt him press a kiss into my hair. He loosened the grip he had on me and held my hand, I saw his family and Rose + Jasper come up to us, they all gasped.

"Tanya and Jessica." Edward told them.

Alice and Rosalie gave me hug and I watched as all there faces turned to anger. Tanya, Jessica, Mike, Tyler and this other guy walked by Rosalie immediately went over to her.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Alice said, her small frame shaking with anger.

Tanya looked at us smirking, "What? She had it coming, she deserves it."

Rosalie got her up against the locker; she had Tanya's arms gripped in hers against the lockers. "If you ever touch her again, I will beat you to a fucking pulp, understand?"

Jessica snorted, "She is less fortunate, she deserves it, in a way you could say she is like a slave to us." That's when Edward snapped.

He went for Jessica but Emmett held him back, Mike swung a punch at Edward and suddenly I saw Edward on top of Mike. They were punching and kicking each other. I felt someone pull my hair and I cried out in pair, Rosalie yanked Tanya off of me and pulled her to the ground; I pulled Tanya's hair to get back at her.

I got up and looked at Edward on the ground with Tyler, Mike and another guy on top of him, Emmett and Jasper got involved, lifting them off Edward and pulling him up, it was the three best friends against the other three guys.

Edward went for Tyler and Jasper went for Mike while Emmett took on a guy half his size. I suddenly felt someone punch me in the back.

I turned and saw Jessica, I hit back. I noticed groups of people watching and I shrugged, not caring.

They all chanted "Fight, Fight, Fight." I pounced on Jessica.

"STOP THIS BEHAVIOUR IMMEDIATELY." Teachers shouted, I stopped but the guys didn't, "YOU CULLEN BOYS GET OFF THOSE KIDS." The principal shouted.

I watched Edward get up, blood running from his nose and mouth. I gasped and went over to him.

He nodded his head, saying he was fine. I nodded, not believing him, "ALL OF YOU THAT ARE NOT INVOLVED IN THIS FIGHT GET TO CLASS OR DETENTION, YOU KIDS GET TO MY OFFICE KNOW." He yelled, I jumped and walked forward.

We all walked into a room and took a seat, the boys standing beside us. "Edward you okay?" Emmett asked panicked.

I looked at Edward, he was pale and the blood was still running, "Yeah but can you get the school nurse." He said, holding his mouth.

Emmett looked at the principal, "Emmett bring him to the nurse and come back immediately when you're done." He said.

I watched him leave, he smiled at me half-heartedly. I turned in my seat and looked at a very pissed principal.

I sank down and Rose held my hand, I looked at her, she had a cut on her forehead and lip, her hair a mess. I looked at Alice, she had a bloody nose and her hair was messy but they both looked okay. Tanya and Jessica looked as if they had been trampled on, there was cuts all over there faces and there hair and been pulled.

"I am ringing all your parents." He said in a serious tone.

I sighed and nodded, I watched him ring everybody's parents. He moved us into another room, the table was big, like a conference table that would fit about forty people, he sat us all down. I was beside Rosalie, then there was Alice beside her. There was a gap between Alice and Tanya who was next.

The line continued and he sat Jasper a seat down from me. He sat across from all of us, Edward's parents were the first to arrive, they walked over to Alice and hugged her, Carlisle inspected her and looked at the principal.

"I can't believe you haven't gotten these children medical help. How dare you leave them like this? And I demand to know where my sons are." Carlisle said.

"Dr. Cullen, I assure you that after this meeting they will all be sent to the nurse's office, Emmett brought Edward to the nurse, he is bleeding badly from his mouth and nose." He told them.

Esme gasped, her hand covering her mouth, Alice held her hand. "Get my sons here now." Carlisle told him.

The principal nodded and dialled a number, I looked at Carlisle and he came over to me, "Are you alright sweetheart? Your cheek is very red and also you have a deep cut on your chin." He told me, "May I?" He asked, wanting to touch the wound. I nodded and saw my dad walk in; he looked as if he were going to have a heart attack.

"Bella honey are you okay?" He said, kissing my forehead. He shook Carlisle's hand, "Thank you Dr. Cullen." He told him.

"I'm okay, dad." He nodded a concerned look on his face.

"It okay Charlie but her chin needs to be stitched." He told us.

I sighed, everyone's parents started filling in, checking on there children before sitting down. Esme looked as if she were going to cry, I waited for Edward anxiously.

The principal was stood up by the window, everyone took there seats.

The door opened and Emmett walked in followed my Edward, Carlisle and Esme got up. "Darlings." She whispered to them, Carlisle looked at Edward and pressed in places and Edward would wince in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked Edward.

"I'll live." He stated.

Edward came by and sat down by me, taking my hand in his, I looked at him and he frowned, he kissed my forehead before leaning back in his chair. We all looked at the principal waiting for our punishment.


	7. Chapter 7: Consequences!

."In this school we do not tolerate this behaviour and I want to know what caused this, I want to know everything. You kids acted like middle school children, you are young men and women, start acting like it." The principal said.

"Well they may have done wrong but I see bruises, bleeding mouths and noses and no medical care." Carlisle stated, "I don't tolerate my children not being taken care of, I know they did wrong but you could at least let them get cleaned up and seen by a doctor or nurse." He argued.

"Mr. Cullen I understand your concerns as a parent, but may we find out why this happened before we jump to that topic?" Carlisle nodded his arms folded.

"Okay so who is going to volunteer to talk?" He looked at all of us.

I looked around, Alice was about to say something but stopped.

"Tanya would you like to tell us all?" Rosalie sneered at her.

"Tanya?" Her father said.

She shook her head and sat with her arms folded, "Rosalie how about you tell us." Her father said.

"Well, Jessica and Tanya cornered Bella in the bathroom; they said some things and Tanya smacked her across the face. Then she told us to our faces . . ." She was cut off.

"Who is 'us'?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett, myself, Alice and Bella." She said.

"What did they say?" My dad asked his voice angry.

"I don't want to be the one to say." She whispered, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"She told Bella that it didn't seem right for Edward and Bella to be dating because Bella was poor and our family apparently is rich. And all of it is lies." Emmett said.

"She told Bella that the reason she smacked her across the face was because since we have money that Bella was like a slave and deserved it." Edward sighed, shaking his head.

"And Jessica said if I didn't break up with Edward, her and Tanya would make my life a living hell." I whispered, Edward squeezed my hand and I looked at him, his eyes showed me that he was here for me and he supported me.

"Then we all snapped and the fight started." Tyler said.

"Rosalie and Tanya went for each other and Emmett got mad and when I pushed him away he and I fought and then Edward was upset with something Jessica said and Mike and I got him to the floor." The guy said- I found out his name, Eric. He was kinda burly.

"So really this all happened because of Jessica and Tanya being rude to Bella and being physical?" We all nodded and the principal rubbed his temples.

Our parents were shocked. "Okay boys stand up." He said.

They all did, "Everyone apart from the Cullen's, you get a two week detention and if you step out of line once, you will be suspended." He warned.

They nodded, "Okay. You may leave."

They all left and he got us girls to stand up, "Alice, Rosalie you can leave, but you get a week of detention and I will be talking to you more tomorrow morning, I am being nice and only giving you a week because you have never been in trouble." They nodded and left.

I sighed and he ordered the boys to sit back down. Everyone's parents started to leave as there kids weren't involved anymore. But Esme and Carlisle stayed.

The principal exhaled and looked at all of us, he sat down. "Okay so Tanya and Jessica, have you ever bullied Bella before?" He asked them.

"Yes." They both said, in defeat.

"What did you say to Bella in the bathroom?" He asked.

"That she was poor and it didn't seem right for her to date Edward and her style was out of date, that she had to break up with Edward or we would make her life a living hell and then she said something to defend herself and I slapped her." Tanya whispered.

"Bella what did you say?" He asked me.

I sighed, "That I wasn't poor, I lived comfortably and that I wasn't with Edward for that reason and that it's because I like him a lot." I whispered, Edward intertwined our fingers, rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand.

"Okay so up until that point you were cornered in the bathroom." He stated.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay, then she slapped you, they left, you went to wherever and what happened then?" He asked.

"I went to my locker and Edward came and I explained it to him. Then Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper came and Tanya walked by with Jessica, Mike, Tyler and Eric. They said stuff and we all snapped and the fight started." I told him, my dad was angry and glaring.

"Okay and then Jessica and Tanya said that you were like a slave ect." He stated, we all nodded.

"Okay. Who swung the first punch out of the girls?" He asked.

"I did." Tanya said.

"Okay. And Mike swung the first punch out of the guys." For the first time, I noticed that he was taking noted in an A4 pad.

We all nodded and he looked at us frowning, "Okay, Tanya and Jessica I will be talking to you privately with your parents in a moment. Okay Emmett, self-defence I get that, but we don't tolerate violence, since this is your very first time, I am letting it slide for you this time but if it ever happens again you will be suspended, got it?" He pointed at Emmett.

He nodded and let out a breath.

"Bella and Edward, I can't decide on you. You're in a relationship and I think Bella was in the fight because she was influenced. I just don't know." He shook his head.

I looked at my dad and he was frowning. All the parents were in silence because of shock, they didn't know what to say, they were processing it.

"Okay, here's what I am going to do. Edward like Emmett you're off the hook, but Bella a week's detention and you're being suspended for two days." He said, closing over the book.

"Suspended?" Edward yelled standing up, "You cant to that, I was in the fight and I refuse to let you say I get no punishment if Bella is. I should get suspended as well." He yelled.

"Edward . . ." Esme scolded.

He cut her off, "She was using self-defence, and this is not fair." He argued.

"Edward one more word out of you and there will be a consequence." He said.

Edward frowned, "I am not happy about this." He stated.

"Okay you want a consequence, I am taking you off the basketball team, turn in your gear tomorrow and you are suspended for a day." He half yelled at Edward.

"That's not fair." Emmett shouted.

"One more word out of you Emmett, I will take you off the team." The principal said to him, his voice low and full of venom.

"You can't do that . . ." Carlisle started, defending Edward.

"No dad, I don't mind. I don't want to be on that crap team anyways." He said, his teeth clenched together.

"I will call you tonight." He whispered to me.

I nodded and watched him walk out of the room, he slammed the door and I put my head in my arms.

"Bella, I will lift your suspension, two weeks detention though." He told me.

"Thank you." I whispered my voice weak.

"Okay Cullen's, Swan's you can leave." I got up and walked out of the room.

We walked to the hallway and all of us stopped, "Charlie I think Bella needs to get stitched will you bring her to the hospital, I will ring so you don't have to wait long in A & E . . . actually, the boys and Alice need to get checked out so I will meet you there, and can you bring her in now?" He said, rambling. I knew Carlisle got a fright seeing us all.

"Of course." My dad said, holding me tightly.

"Emmett, get a hold of Edward please, I know he's upset but he needs to be checked." I watched Emmett pull out his phone; he walked away and let it dial.

"Dad I have to get my stuff, I will see you at the car." I told him.

"Okay." He kissed my forehead and hugged me.

I ran to my locker and braced myself for the pain to come; I would probably faint at the hospital.

I got my bags and things I needed, a piece of paper was attached to my phone, I smiled when I saw Edward's phone number, he left a message though.

_B_

_Tell my parents I will be home whenever, I need to think so I need everyone to leave me alone._

_P.S. don't bother to ring my phone, it's off._

I sighed and went to Emmett, I gave him the note and he groaned in annoyance, "He always does this." He muttered.

I frowned and went to my dad who drove me to the emergency room. . .


	8. Chapter 8: Finding out!

I sat down on a hospital bed and Carlisle came over to me, I saw a needle and some wire stitches I closed my eyes and braced myself.

"Bella, relax and keep your eyes closed, okay?" I nodded.

"So how long have you and Edward been going out?" He asked, making small talk.

"A day. He only asked me to be his girlfriend this morning." I laughed, how Ironic?

"Some day huh." He whispered chuckling, "I am quite shocked, my kids aren't trouble makers, so I have never dealt with anything like this before." He said as he fixed my face.

"Yeah, my dad must feel the same way. I feel horrible about Edward getting kicked off the team." I said, my voice low and sad.

"It'll work out, don't worry, he is a big boy, he knows what to do, he either apologizes or hands in his gear." He said. "Your all done sweetheart." He said.

"Really, I didn't feel a thing . . . . You're a great doctor." I commented, he laughed and shook Charlie's hand. Carlisle said my medical bill would pay for it.

He told me not to wash my face or use any chemical creams, it would just infect it. I nodded and my dad and I left after talking to Esme and saying our goodbyes.

As we were leaving I heard a women talk to Carlisle on a phone, "Carlisle trauma room 2 be ready for an incoming case, 17-18 year old male, blood over face, he is unconscious." I sighed, poor guy whoever he was.

Charlie brought me home and I went to bed, I did homework and left my phone on, I knew I was going have to get the bus to school or something since Edward was going to be absent tomorrow because of his suspension.

After cleaning myself up, and having a shower I went downstairs for dinner. My dad ordered Chinese and I sat down eating with him.

I went to bed that night, feeling very uncomfortable and sore. I tossed and turned and kept waking up to bad dreams.

At one point I just looked at the clock 06:30, I sighed and got up, I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My chin had a tan plaster on it and the side of my eye was a little bruised. I had small cuts on the right side of my face and my cheek was read but other than that I looked okay.

I felt the pain so I took two pills to kill the pain. I sighed and went to my room getting ready for school, I then went downstairs.

I saw my dad and he smiled half-heatedly at me, "Are you sure your okay to go into school today?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I am fine." I told him.

He nodded, "Alright then, I think you should call your mom and tell her."

"No, she doesn't need to know. It would only freak her out." I told him, my voice begging. He nodded and I thanked him.

I heard a car pull up and I looked to see Emmett and Alice, I said goodbye to my dad and walked out of the house, Emmett looked like hell and Alice looked okay but still hurt.

Emmett had a huge black eye and a cut lip, he had bruises on his hands and knuckles and his nose was cut.

Alice had scratches over the left side of her face, she had a bruise on her jaw line but they both were still smiling.

"Hey guys." I hugged them both. "Emmett you look like hell." I commented.

"If you think I look bad, wait until you see Edward." I looked at him, my face fell just thinking about it.

Alice sighed, "Lets go to school." She whispered.

I nodded and got into the car. I sat in the back seat and as soon as we got to the school, everyone stared at us.

We walked inside and I saw Mike and Tyler, they looked at Emmett and turned around, going the opposite way.

We saw the principal approach and he looked at Alice, "Ms. Cullen, come to my office, I need to talk to you about the incident yesterday." He said, she followed him and I sighed.

Emmett looked down at me and he frowned, "She will be fine . . . Hopefully."

I nodded and got my books for the day. "I had study hall for two classes because the teachers were out sick.

I went to study hall and Emmett followed, "English and Math teacher absent" he whispered to me. Lucky him, I hated those classes.

"Biology and social studies." I told him.

I sat down and he sat across from me, two chairs down. I started on my English essay and homework I didn't get done from yesterday.

Half way through, the door opened, it was Edward. He looked awful, he had a black eyes and a blue/purple bruise that was on his forehead and faded as it hit his hairline. His lip was busted open and was holding together by three paper stitches.

His jaw was bruised and there were cuts on the side of his neck. His nose still had dry blood on it as if it he just had a nose bleed.

He held his basketball gear in his hand; he went over to the teacher and whispered something to her. I knew he was still suspended because he had no backpack and he was in his sweats.

"Emmett, Edward needs you." The teacher called out in a quiet but loud tone.

Emmett got up and walked towards him, Edward looked at me and nodded his head I knew what he was saying - he was saying that he was okay.

I nodded and smiled weakly at him, he bowed his head and Emmett followed him out of the room.

I watched as they talked and Emmett came back into the room, "He said for me to tell you that he called you last night and you didn't answer, and also he is going to the principal and our coach to hand in his gear from the season and get his name taken off the team, I am going to miss him on that team, he was a great captain." Emmett sighed and shook his head.

"He was captain?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah and he is vice captain of the football team." Emmett stated.

Wow basketball really meant a lot for him, I thought to myself. "Can't he just apologise for doing it and get back on the team?" I asked him, remembering what Carlisle said.

"He can but he doesn't want to." Emmett shrugged going back to his work.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

**REVIEW! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9: Offer's and decisions!

**EPOV**

After talking with Emmett I went to the principal's office. I sighed and knocked on the door, I heard a faint, "Come in."

I opened the door and he looked at me, "Take a seat Edward." He told me.

I did and he looked at me. "Is there something wrong Mr. Smith?" I asked him.

"I just think yesterday we both got a little hot headed." He said.

I shrugged, and slouched in my chair. "I don't think so."

"Edward," He sighed exhaling a breath, "Sit up please." I rolled my eyes and did so.

Mr. Williams our coach walked in, I was surprised to see him. "Hey Edward." He said, taking a seat next to me.

I nodded my head towards him politely, "Hi! Um do you mind telling me what this is about?" I asked both of them.

"Well I asked Mr. Williams to come because I was out of line yesterday, I didn't mean or want to kick you off the team, I was just angry and stressed but your back on the team of course, your the captain and a phenomenal player." He told me.

"I respect that but I don't want to be on the team." I shook my head.

"Edward listen to me, you're an okay football player Emmett is better at it than you no offence, but you are a phenomenal basketball player, when you play you win that's how it is, last year you led us to the state championships, I want you to do it again for us this year." He said.

I sighed and looked down at the floor; did I really want to be on this team? I could easily be in the state championships on the other basketball team I play for! Did I really care for this team?

"Edward, if we get to the championships, there will be people there from different university's looking at players to give scholarships to; you could be one of them." Mr. Smith stated.

I looked up at them; they were both anxious for me to say something. I gripped my basketball gear, "Thank you for the offers and the information but no, I am quitting the team, maybe next year though." I told them.

I stood up and handed my gear in, I walked out and they both had shocked expressions on there faces.

I went to my car and drove home. I stopped at the candy store and got a few jelly's, I had the craving for them.

When I walked in the door, I saw my mother, I sat down at the dining room table with her, "How was it, did they put you back on the team?" She asked.

"They tried to but I didn't want to go back on the team." I told her.

She gasped and looked up from her design, "That's unlike you Edward. Why didn't you accept the offer?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I don't want to be on the team anymore, looks like I will be playing against Emmett if they get to the state championships, I will be playing for Heat." I told her.

"Oh god, just don't get into another fight." She whispered. "So is Bella suspended?" She asked me.

"No, he lifted that, but she has detention." I said.

"Oh well that's good, I got a phone call from uncle Benjamin and Tanya got two weeks suspension but he is not sending her back to Forks high, he is sending her to an all girls boarding school in Seattle, she is not happy about it but he isn't happy with her behaviour." I was so happy I felt like doing cartwheels.

"What about Jessica, did you hear anything about her?" I asked.

"Uh yes I did, she has two weeks suspension and a weeks detention plus her parents grounded her for like a month." My mom said, drawing her sketch of a wedding plan.

"Oh well I guess that's good." I stated even though I wanted to jump up and down like a lunatic.

I walked into the living room and watched some TV, I was on my laptop when someone flopped down beside me, it was Emmet, wow school was out already.

"Bella said sorry for not answering your call, she fell asleep." He stated, I nodded, "Hey Edward, I heard you quit the team after they asked for you back." He said.

I looked at him, his sad expression hurt me, "Emmett it was my decision and if your worried about not playing with me, you will play against me in the league and probably the final, I'm playing with Heat this time." I told him.

He nodded and changed the channel, I rolled my eyes and went onto facebook. I saw that Bella was online so I talked to her.

_**Hey, Emmett told me about the phone call thing, its completely okay. - E**_

_Hey, yeah sorry about that . . . You looked like hell today, you okay? - B_

_**Yeah I am fine thanks, I am glad they lifted your suspension. - E**_

_Yeah me too, I have you to thank for that, so thank you, if I could kiss you I would - B_

_**Ha Ha, I would love to kiss you right now, guess we have to wait until tomorrow - E**_

_Yeah, did you get back on the basketball team? - B_

_**Well they offered to have me back but I didn't accept, I handed in my gear - E**_

_Oh gosh Edward, why? - B_

_**I didn't want to be on the team plus if Forks gets into the final I will play against them because I will be on another team called 'Heat' - E**_

_Oh, that's cool I guess, you still will be playing basketball - B_

_**Yeah, so we still on for this Friday? - E**_

_Deffinatly, if you are? - B_

_**Oh yeah, we are so still going, I have to go mom is calling us for lunch, bye babes x - E**_

_Bye babe, see you tomorrow x - B_

I logged off and went into the kitchen, I sat down with the family and smiled . . .


	10. Chapter 10: Date night!

**BPOV**

I smiled after talking to Edward I felt better about everything, he still liked me and wanted to go out on Friday, I looked up the movie listings and saw three movies that interested me.

_**Water for Elephants**_

_**Dum Maaro Dum**_

_**Incendies **_

I sighed, which one, tomorrow was Friday, our date and I wanted everything to go perfect.

I picked out what I wanted to wear and got my make-up ready. I knew Alice would have me stuck in the bathroom for a good half hour just applying the stuff. I sighed and got into bed, I couldn't wait to see Edward.

That night I slept wonderfully, I woke up feeling refreshed, I was glad that when I looked in the mirror my bruise was yellowing and my cheek wasn't so red anymore.

I got dressed and put all my stuff in my backpack, I went downstairs before running up to use the bathroom and brush my teeth, Edward pulled up and smiled. "See you tonight dad." I called out and raced outside.

I hugged Edward and he leaned down, I kissed his lips and he helped me in. I smiled, he drove to school, it was his first day back since the fight. He seemed happy and I held his hand the whole drive to school.

He pulled into the parking lot and I looked at him, he smiled, I couldn't resist. I leaned in and captured his lips with mine. The kiss started off slow but soon I found my hands in his hair and our tongues fighting for dominance.

I smiled and pulled away panting. We got out and I held his hand, I leaned into his and he smiled, his arms wrapping around my waist.

He led me to his locker and told me everything about Tanya and stuff. I smiled at the thought of her not being around anymore.

I looked up at him and he smiled at me - that crooked smile that was so sexy. I kissed his lips and held his hand leading him to my locker. I got my books; he took a sharpie from his bag and wrote on my locker, I smiled when he moved out of the way.

He wrote - **E + B (love heart around it) **

I smiled and kissed his lips, "I got to go to class." I frowned.

He looked down at me, he bent down a little and hugged me, my hands went to his hair and I kissed his cheek, he pulled back and my hands were still in his hair.

He kissed the tip of my nose. I couldn't believe how forward we were but it didn't bother me. I kissed him once more before going to English.

I smiled and looked at Alice; she rolled her eyes and looked behind her at the clock. She huffed and I shrugged.

Class went quickly, I was glad that it was lunch already, I was at my locker; I stuffed my stuff in it and looked up to see Edward approaching. He was holding his gym gear, his hair wet as if he had just got out of the shower.

I noticed he had a new pair of jeans on; they were low around his hips and were a little baggy. His t-shirt was black and clung to his muscular chest. I could see his abs through it. I smiled widely, he looked so hot and I couldn't help notice his Abercrombie boxers.

He stopped in front of me and kissed my cheek, I giggled. He smelt good.

"Sorry, I'm a bit wet; I had a shower after gym." He said, leaning against the lockers.

"Its alright, you look sexy." I winked at him, I knew I was blushing but I didn't care.

He laughed, "Mhmm is that right?" He winked.

I giggled, "Yes it is." I said.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist; we walked downstairs and stopped by his locker. He stuffed his stuff in it and we walked to the cafeteria, everyone looked at him, even though his face was bruised in places and his lip was a little busted, he looked hot as hell.

We sat down and Emmett looked at him, his eyebrows going up and down. I laughed and Alice winked at me.

I smiled and leaned back in my chair, Edward's arm was outstretched along the back of it and I smiled.

Lunch soon ended and we all went to class, it was boring and I was itching in my seat for school to be over.

When it finally did, Alice brought me to the bathroom, she sat me in a stall and did my make-up, she also gave me a pair of jeans, they were dark, kind of a navy colour. I put them on and they went well with dark blue of the shoulder top.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and went out to Edward; he was standing against the wall, playing on his phone. I went over to him and he smiled, "Ready to go?" I nodded and he took my hand.

"You look beautiful." He said as he helped me into the car.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I noticed during the whole drive to Port Angels that we never ran out of things to talk about, Edward looked at my legs a lot and I blushed, did he like them? Hate them? Think they were fat or skinny?

I looked up at him and his eyes were on the road, "What movie do you want to watch?" He asked.

"Um what do you want to see? I don't mind!" I told him.

"I don't care either; Alice said there was a good movie Water for Elephants out." He stated.

"I actually was thinking of seeing that." I whispered.

"Then I guess were seeing that." He smiled, pulling into a space. It was already 5:30pm.

I held his hand, I had never been in Port Angels just drove through it.

Edward had parked outside of the movie theatre, we went in and he bought everything to my utter annoyance, I didn't like when people bought me stuff, but he insisted on it. Saying he was the guy and it was a date, I gave in and he smiled.

In the theatre I smiled, the lights went down and the movie began, I smiled. I didn't eat any popcorn and either did Edward, I wanted to kiss him but I didn't want to make the first move.

His arm wrapped around my shoulders and I smiled looking around, we were in the corner and hardly any people were here.

I looked at Edward and he smiled, his hand caressing my good cheek. His fingers lightly ran over my lips and chin, going down to my neck. His hand stayed there and he leaned in, so did I.

Our lips touched and after pecks and small kisses, I wanted to get closer to him and I knew he did too.

I got up and sat on his lap, I wrapped my arms around his neck and his wrapped around my waist. Our lips touched and our tongues were together instantly.

We kissed for the entire 2hour movie, I enjoyed it though. We didn't go further than kissing, I was happy that Edward didn't push things.

I got up of his lap and he smiled, he brought me to a restaurant up the street, we sat in a booth and I smiled.

Edward had a grin on his face and it was cute, I slid over and reached my fingers to his lips, wiping away my lip gloss that was on his lips.

I sat back in my place and we ordered. "So did you like the movie?" He teased.

I laughed, "Yes, best movie ever." I said.

He winked, "So I hear Alice, Rosalie and you are going to the mall tomorrow?" He said.

I nodded, "Yeah, you can come along if you want; you can hold my shopping bags." I teased.

"Yeah I will come, can I invite Emmett and Jasper?" He asked.

I nodded, I felt really comfortable around Edward, I felt safe around him and in a way loved. I think I was falling for him! It sounded crazy but I was.

Over dinner we talked more about our lives and told each other about our pasts. Edward paid for dinner and we walked down the street. I got cold and shivered. We stopped at a bench and Edward looked down at me.

I wished I brought a sweater with me, I shivered again and Edward took off his hoodie, he gave it to me and I slipped it on, "Thank you, that was really sweet of you but now you're going to be cold." I whispered, leaning up and kissed his lips.

"Don't worry about me." He whispered after we pulled away.

He wrapped me up in a hug; I pulled his hood up, so that my ears were protected. I smiled; I had never felt so content. I loved the smell of him.

Our hands were intertwined and we stood there hugging. I smiled. He pulled away and looked down at me, his tall frame towering over me.

"Want to get ice-cream?" He chuckled.

I nodded and held onto Edward. He bought me an ice cream and made sure the guy put sprinkles on it.

I thought it was cute the way he doted over me. We ate and all too soon it was time to go back to Forks.

I sighed and got into the car, I inhaled Edward's scent. We held hands the whole way home. I was really going to miss him. But I would see him tomorrow.

"Bella are you afraid of dogs?" He asked me randomly.

"No why?" I giggled.

"Just wondering since we have three Labradors." He stated, "And if you're coming over tomorrow, I just wanted to warn you." He said, bringing my hand to his lips and kissing the back of my hand.

"Aw I love dogs are they puppies?" I asked him.

"Two are puppies and the other 1 and a half years old, he isn't an adult but he's big. There are two boys and the youngest is a girl." He told me.

"That's so cute." I gushed.

"So do you want me to collect you tomorrow and you can come back to the house and get ready with Alice and I can introduce you properly to my parents." He said.

"Um sure but Alice was going to collect me at 12pm." I told him.

"That's okay, I will collect you at 11am and you can come over, that okay?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, tell Alice that you're collecting me though." I told him.

He nodded, "I will."

He pulled up at my house and I sighed, I gave him back his hoodie and kissed his goodbye, he lead me to the door and my dad opened it up, this was going to be embarrassing, I guess I was introducing Edward to Charlie now . . .


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting the Parents!

Charlie looked at Edward and I let out a deep breath, "Dad this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend. Edward this is my dad Charlie." I told him.

Edward smiled and held out his hand for my dad to shake, "Nice to meet you." He said.

"And you as well Edward, so you being good to my girl?" My dad said. His tone protective, he didn't let go of Edward's hand and I gave him a look, after another minute he let go and I watched as Edward flex his hand.

Edward nodded, "I certainly hope so." He whispered.

I nodded. "He is amazing and such a gentleman." I said, smiling up at him.

He grinned and my dad smiled, "Well I am glad to hear that, well you kids say goodnight." He sighed, going into the house.

I giggled and Edward held my hand, he leaned down and placed a simple kiss on my lips. I could tell he was a little nervous to kiss me when my dad was just on the other side of the door.

"Goodnight Bella." He told me, his tone low and loving.

"Goodnight Edward." I said softly.

I watched him jog to his car and he drove off. I sighed, my dad was so embarrassing.

I walked in and saw my dad sitting in the living room, he was watching a baseball game on TV, I looked at him and he was smiling, I sat on the sofa and he turned to look at me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" He said, trying to act innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me dad. Why did you have to say that? And then not let his hand go in the handshake?" I sighed.

He chuckled, "Bells, I am giving him my first impression; he got what I was implying." He shrugged and leaned back into his seat.

"Dad he's important." I said, I could feel my face fall a bit, "I just don't want you to scare him off." I whispered.

My dad stopped smiling, "Bella, I promise I will not scare him away and he would be an idiot if he broke up with you because of it, know stop looking so sad." He whispered.

I smiled and got up, hugging him. "Thanks dad, I'm going to go to bed." I whispered, "Night." I said as I walked up the stairs.

I heard his faint reply and smiled, I got into my nightdress and crawled into bed, I looked at my phone and saw that I had a text.

_Hope you had a good night, see you tomorrow x - E_

_**I had a great night, thanks. Can't wait for tomorrow x - B**_

I smiled I was glad he had text me. I closed my eyes and went to bed.

Waking up in the morning I felt refreshed, I looked at the time, 09:23. I got up and went to have a shower, I straightened my hair and dressed in black leggings with a white t-shirt and a navy hoodie, I saw that it was quite cold outside.

I went downstairs and saw that my dad's friend Sue had come over; I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Hi Sue, how have you been?" I asked smiling.

"Bella you have gotten so big, and beautiful." She smiled. "I'm good; your dad is in the living room." She smiled.

I nodded and thanked her. "Hey dad." I whispered, as I walked into living room.

"Hey Bells, where are you off to?" He asked.

"Um to the Cullen's house and then I am going to the mall with friends." I told him.

He nodded and looked at me, "You have enough money?" He asked.

I nodded, "I still have the money mom gave me." I told him.

"Okay and Bella no funny business." I blushed.

"That won't happen dad. I'm not that type of person." I told him.

"That's good. What time will you be home?" He asked.

"Um, sometime this afternoon." I told him.

"Okay well when you get home I need to have a talk with you, it's nothing serious." He assured me.

I looked at him sceptically but nodded. "Okay, have a good day. And can I ask you a question?" He nodded and I went on, "Are you dating Sue?"

His cheeks went pink and he chuckled, "How did you know?"

"Well you talk to her on the phone a lot, she is making you breakfast and you look pretty smitten." I told him.

He laughed; "Well I was planning to tell you soon but . . ." He trailed off.

I nodded and laughed, "Its okay dad, I'm okay with it, I'm happy for you." I told him.

He smiled, "Thanks kiddo."

I laughed and got up as I heard the doorbell, "Bye dad." I called out.

"Bye Bells have a good time." He told me.

I opened the door and smiled when I saw Edward. He kissed my cheek and I held onto him, giving him a hug.

He led me to his car and I smiled, he opened the door for me and I smiled, he was so sweet.

I saw a puppy on his driver's side seat and I picked him or her up, I awed and Edward chuckled when getting in.

"This is Mackenzie; she is the youngest and gets what she wants." Edward laughed.

I petted her and she snuggled into me, her small form sitting on my lap. I messaged her ears and she started falling asleep.

I smiled and looked at Edward, "So you brought her with you to soften my dad up." I teased.

He chuckled, "No, more because I couldn't leave her, she started crying when I put her down."

"Aw, that's cute. And I am so sorry about my dad last night." I said, holding his hand.

"Its okay babe, I get he was trying to make an impression, pretty much tell me to not mess around with his daughter." He whispered, "Which would never happen, I respect you to much." He told me.

I smiled, "Thank you for telling me that." I said to him.

He chuckled "Its okay, I want to share things with you."

I kissed his shoulder and held Mackenzie. She was so cute and small I didn't want to leave her.

We arrived at Edward's house and my nerves started to kick in, "What if your parents don't like me?" I whispered.

"Of course they will like you; they will see what I see." I smiled and he helped me out.

I let Mackenzie down and she was wagging her tale, she let out a baby bark and I saw two dogs come to the window. I smiled they were so cute.

"Um these guys are boys, the small one is Ben and the big one is Jerry." I laughed.

"Ben and Jerry, great names." I teased.

"I didn't pick the names Emmett did." He laughed and opened the door.

Mackenzie went straight for Ben and they started playing, Jetty sniffed me and was wagging his tail. He reached his paw out to me and I shook it, he was a really smart dog.

I looked at Edward and he smiled. "Bella you're here." Rose and Alice said.

I looked up and saw them coming down the stairs, I looked around and gasped, there house was huge and the design was amazing.

I hugged Alice and Rose, I saw Emmett and Jasper outside, they were playing on a basketball court, I looked at Edward and he shrugged.

Alice took my hand and pulled me to her side. "Edward you can go play with the boys." She stated.

Edward sighed and looked at me. "Um can I have Bella for a few moments?" He said.

I nodded and went to him, Rose let out a giggle. "Ooo looks like Eddie wants a kissy kissy." She teased.

I blushed and Edward rolled his eyes. He led me out to the porch and we sat down on the swing, he held me to his chest and I smiled, feeling content.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to know if you wanted to ride to Port Angels with me or Alice." He asked.

"I don't mind." I shrugged.

He nodded and smiled, "Okay, um I better go because I know Alice wants you back." He whispered.

I looked up at him, "Well baby, I guess you deserve a goodbye kiss." I told him.

He laughed and leaned down, his lips met mine, the kiss was slow but intense. I smiled when he pulled away. Her led back to the living room and left me with Alice.

I watched him leave and jumped when Alice cleared her throat.

"So Bella how was your date?" She asked.

I smiled and started explaining. They were both smiling and Alice laughed, "Who knew he could be like that?" She stated.

Alice led me to the kitchen and I saw Edward's parents reading the paper. Carlisle smiled when he saw me. "Hello again Bella."

I shook his hand and said my Hello's to both of them; Esme looked at me with a warm smile.

"Bella, I am so glad our Edward has got a beautiful girl like you." I blushed and thanked her.

All of us continued to talk and soon enough it was time to go shopping.


	12. Chapter 12: Your leaving?

**2months later**

I smiled up at Edward who was sitting beside me in lunch, we were still growing strong and we both loved each other.

I looked at everyone else, Emmett was laughing and joking with Alice and Jasper as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

I laughed and felt Edward press a kiss to my forehead. I turned my head and kissed him. We broke away when the first bell rang, indicating that lunch was over. I sighed and got up, he followed me and we said our goodbye, he looked as if he wanted to say something but he stopped himself and smiled at me, turning and walking away.

I looked at Emmett and he shrugged, but I could see in his expression that he knew why.

I shook my head, I would confront him later but now I was headed to chemistry class. I took my usual seat "Hey Bella." Lauren said.

I smiled, "Hey, how was lunch with Michael." I asked her.

She giggled, "It went great but Mike Newton kept walking by, it was really annoying." She said, her nose scrunching in disgust.

"Tell me about it." I sighed.

I went to my locker and just as I set my backpack down and straightened up my posture. Edward wrapped his arms around my wait, he hugged me from behind, burrowing his head in my neck. I smiled and lay my head on his shoulder as he placed light kisses on my neck.

I groaned and I felt him smile. "Babe, were in school." I reminded him.

He chuckled and straightened up, "Sorry, so your house or my house?" He asked. He asked me this every Friday afternoon.

I smiled, "Your house." I answered.

"Cool, we have it to ourselves." He whispered.

Edward and I had never had sex and I knew he was just stating what he had said.

I nodded and took his hand, he led me to his car and we drove to his house. Once we were there, we settled in the living room, he let the dogs out to the back yard so they could run around for a little bit.

When Edward came back, I noticed that he was more serious than his light-hearted self. He had an expression on his face that I couldn't read.

I looked up at him and he smiled at me, but it didn't touch his eyes, he wasn't acting his normal self.

I sighed and pulled away from him, I got up and he sat on the sofa looking up at me. "What's wrong with you today?" I asked.

His face fell and he gulped, "It's nothing." He whispered.

"Edward don't say 'nothing' tell me." I demanded.

He sighed, letting out a deep breath, he got up, taking my hand and leading me towards the kitchen he sat me down and I watched as he reached up into a cupboard and got down two large letters in white pocket envelopes.

He sat beside me and I looked at him, what was he trying to tell me?

He placed them on the table and I looked it. It was some type of 'Finishing School'. I was shocked, was Edward leaving? Was he breaking up with me?

I was shocked to say the least, I looked at him and I saw him intake a breathe. "It's a finishing school in Europe, it focuses on all the classes I need to get myself into medicine, my father went to it and pretty much everyone in my family who wanted to do something in medicine has gone to this school." He stated. "My dad was thrilled when we received it in the mail. It's suppose to be a really good school."

"So your going?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "I don't know, I don't want to leave you, but I don't want to disappoint my family, especially Carlisle." He whispered.

"How long is it for?" I asked, I looked at him, I felt tears in my eyes.

"All of senior year." He said, I could here the pain in his voice.

"Oh." I whispered, looking down at my fidgeting hands.

He took a hold of them and I looked at him, "I haven't decided yet." He whispered.

I nodded, and looked at the other envelope, "What's that?" I asked.

"Um well they said if I wanted to go, I had to get my dorm ready and see everything like the places I would be going and I have to work as an intern in the cities clinic over the summer. If I go I would have to leave in three weeks, straight after the big game." He whispered.

"3 weeks?" I let out a cry.

He wrapped me up in my arms and I let out my soft cries. Edward put the stuff away and I looked at the clock, 6:30pm, I sighed, I had to get home.

I heard Edward sigh as well, he got his car keys and led me out of the house, I said goodbye to the dogs and got into the car.

"So your going to be playing Emmett in the final, that must suck, playing against your school." I said, making small talk, it surprised me that I laughed.

Edward chuckled a little.

"Yeah the big final." He breathed out.

He stopped in front of my house and I turned in my seat, looking at him, I leaned in and gave him a long passionate kiss.

We panted as we parted and he looked at me, "I love you Bella." His voice was soft and loving.

"I love you too Edward." I smiled, even though it was hard to smiled, I had to.

* * *

><p>After I had told my dad about the situation with Edward, he was devastated. He understood how Edward and I felt. And after Edward and I discussed the issue, my dad supported both of us in telling Carlisle and Esme that he wasn't going.<p>

But as I sat there, at the dining room table across from his parents, it occurred to me that maybe I was being selfish?

Edward brought me out of my thoughts when he squeezed me knee, I jumped when hearing Carlisle shout, he never shouted.

" . . . . Your throwing this all away so you can be with someone you think you love . . . Come on Edward, come back to reality. Where is my son that was so strong and smart?" Carlisle yelled, banging his fist down on the table.

"I'm still me and I don't 'think' I love her, I love her a lot. I. Love. Her. And I am not throwing anything away, I don't want to be in that school away from everyone that I know. Its in Europe and I don't want to go, I am staying here." Edward yelled back.

"You think your in love, I refuse to talk to this Edward. I want my independent, smart and strong boy back not this boy who is up in the clouds and think he is in love." Carlisle and Edward were both standing up, yelling at each other.

"And forget about your mother and I supporting you in that basketball final." Carlisle shouted, Edward looked hurt but he stood there as Carlisle went on, bringing Edward down even more. Carlisle walked out of the room and all of us were silent.

I tugged on Edward's jeans telling him to sit down. It was quiet. No one talked, we just sat there.

I looked at Esme, she looked sad but not disappointed. "Well its your decision, lets hope he gets over it." She whispered, she got up from the table and kissed both our heads softly.

I held Edward's hand, I felt awful that he was doing it to stay with me. I didn't want him to not go but I wanted him to stay with me.

But I am being selfish, I thought to myself, I am standing in the way of his dreams.

"Edward your going, I don't care what you say but your going to Europe." I looked up at him.

He looked shocked, "No Bella I am staying here with you."

"To do what Edward, to go to the same school you have been going to since you were 15, to be here with me. It doesn't make sense, go to Europe, make something out of your life, I am not standing in the way of this." I told him.

"Bella no -" I cut him off.

"Edward you don't have to say anything, I can see that you want to go, anytime anyone mentions the school you light up, you worked hard to get into it and I am not letting you miss this opportunity." I said softly as I caressed his cheek.

"But Bella, I love you." He said, there were tears in both of our eyes.

"I love you too. But it wont be the end of us, promise." I whispered to him. . . .


	13. Chapter 13: Big Game and Goodbyes!

Edward and I had spent every minute together; we talked all the time, sometimes just kissing for about three hours. His leaving day was approaching to fast and I hated it.

I hated knowing he was going to be half a world away from me. This was his last night in Forks, tomorrow he had the big game at 2 o'clock and ended at 4 then his flight was at 6pm.

I sighed and lay in bed; I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. I looked at my alarm clock, quarter past one in the morning.

I rolled over and closed my eyes; all I could think about was Edward. I looked at the picture frame on my desk and smiled, it was him and me looking into each others eyes. I looked so happy in the photo and Edward was like glowing.

I smiled, at least I had memories. I felt my eyes go heavy and I closed them, finally falling asleep.

I woke up refreshed and happy, Alice was coming over to do my face paint, she and I were supporting heat, even though we loved Emmett, he understood that we wanted to support Edward because it was his last game, though Rosalie was all in for Emmett.

She was getting ready with some other friends who were supporting Forks.

I went downstairs for breakfast and gasped, there was a bouquet of roses in a vase on the table and breakfast was laid out for me, there were croissant's, muffins and my favourite waffles alongside orange juice.

I looked at my dad, and he was smiling. "Um Edward came by, he got this all for you and he said he would see you at the Basketball arena, he has packing to do and is getting ready for the game.

I nodded and sat down; I ate so much I felt like I would explode.

I let Alice in and she smiled at me, I could tell she had been crying. I hugged her and she sniffled, "I saw him packing and we had one of those heart-to-hearts." She whispered, giggling a bit.

I lead her to my room and was surprised to see that it was 12pm, I slept late, I thought to myself.

We started getting ready and I wore Edward's heat hoodie that said 'CULLEN' at the back. I wore black leggings with it and started doing face paint. I painted a basketball on my right cheek and wrote 'Heat' on my forehead and then wrote 'Edward Cullen' on my other cheek.

I smiled and saw Alice giggled; I drew a basketball on her cheek and wrote Heat on her face.

She smiled and we looked at each other chuckling, my dad came in and took photos of us together.

Alice and I went to her car and started driving to Port Angels. We parked outside the big Arena and I walked inside, we went inside and just as we did that, the Forks High School busses started arriving.

We ran in and I stopped in my tracks, it was weird seeing Edward in a dark blue basketball gear than what Forks wore.

Edward was practicing his shots and I looked at Emmett, he looked a little off and I knew it was because he was playing against Edward instead of with him.

Emmett laughed when he saw us and I knew it was because of the face paint. I laughed as well and hugged him.

I went over to Edward really quickly and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Thanks for the breakfast, and you will do great in this game." I told him, smiling.

He laughed, "Your welcome, I love your face by the way." He winked, kissing me, I heard a few gasps in the crowd but I didn't care.

I kissed him back and he pulled away, "So are your parents coming?" I asked.

"My mom is she is sitting in between Forks and Heat and my dad, he is supporting Emmett, he told me that I was a disappointment, even though I am going to Europe like he wants." Edward shook his head but kept a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry but you will do great and don't think about anything else but having fun." I told him.

He nodded and the ref blew his whistle, I ran off the court and onto the bleachers, many people were here. I saw Carlisle; he looked at Emmett and went over to give him a hug.

Edward was talking to his team mate; Carlisle passed him and kept walking not acknowledging Edward at all.

Esme who was across from us in between the bleachers, glared at her husband. Alice shook her head but smiled down at Edward.

I watched as the teams went into the changing rooms for there game plans. A few minutes later the Forks basketball team ran out onto the court and everyone supporting them cheered, I clapped for Emmett.

I watched as Edward led out the team Heat, Alice and I went crazy, we cheered our butts off.

I smiled when Edward and Emmett nodded heads at each other, they clearly had an understanding.

The ref called both captains, which were Edward and Emmett and he told them to shake hands. Edward held his hand out and Emmett smiled, pulling Edward in for a hug.

Everyone awed and they both laughed as they pulled away. I smiled widely and I heard Alice giggle.

I watched as Edward and Emmett positioned themselves for the jump off. Emmett hit the ball but no one on his team was fast enough to catch it, one of Edward's team-mates threw the ball to him and he sprinted down the court.

Edward passed Mike and another guy called Jessie on Forks team and got a basket, Emmett put his head down and Edward patted him on the back as he ran back to his team.

I watched as they played until halftime, Edward always got his baskets in but when I looked at him, he looked deep in thought.

The buzzer went and half time hit, Edward was pacing, I looked at the score:

**Forks 24 - 32 Heat**

Emmett looked a little down and I watched as Edward went over to him, he looked as if he was going to say something but didn't.

He walked over to his team and I got off the bleachers, I jogged over to Edward and stopped him pacing.

"What's wrong? You should be happy, your team is winning." I stated.

He looked at me, his eyes were distant, "Emmett and I always talked about winning our senior year game together and well I kind of want to get benched so he can win and he would fulfil that dream." He said, "And I am leaving, if he loses he will be even more miserable." Edward whispered.

"Edward you can't do that, in a way it's like cheating, you would be letting your team down." I whispered.

"I know babe, its just a thought is all." He said.

I nodded and he got called back onto the court. I ran back to the bleachers and sat beside Alice, "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Perfect." I told her.

She smiled and we returned to the game, I watched as Emmett passed the ball to the guy Edward was marking. Edward didn't let him past though and I watched as he tried to shoot but couldn't get a good aim.

Edward stole the ball and ran down the court, he scored a basket and everyone cheered.

"OMG Mr. Sexy is man of the match." I heard a girl giggle from behind.

Alice and I burst out laughing; we looked at the M.V.P board and saw that Edward was at the top of the list for Heat.

There was two minutes left and the score was:

**Forks 36 - 47 Heat**

I watched the buzzer and saw the countdown, all of us yelled and ran on to the court to congratulate the winning team, I watched Emmett's head fall, I felt bad for him. I went to Edward, and gave him a very hot kiss.

We were all told to sit back in our seats. I watched as they got the little podium ready.

They congratulated Forks high and gave them all second place Medals. But when I saw Heat lined up I couldn't help but smile, Edward was first to get the medal since he was captain, he stepped aside and once all his team mates had gotten there's a man came onto the podium with a microphone.

"I would now like to announce MVP . . ." He said. He looked at Edward, "If Edward Cullen would like to come here and accept it." He chuckled at the way Edward was smiling.

I smiled and cheered as he handed the silver trophy to him. Edward asked for the microphone and the guy freely handed it to him, "Um I want to call my brother up here . . ." He said, looking around for Emmett. Emmett looked shocked but went up and stood beside Edward. "Um I now this is against the rules or whatever but I think my brother has worked incredibly hard over the last year and I want to give him MVP." Edward said, handing the trophy to Emmett.

Everyone gasped and looked around. "Um that's not allowed but since you're in the same household, we will accept." The judge said.

We all applauded and Emmett hugged Edward, I watched as they got there picture taken together.

Emmett stepped down and Edward and his team lined up awaiting there trophy. The guy passed it to Edward and he smiled and kissed it, handing it to his team mates to hold.

They got there picture taken and then I saw Carlisle he patted Edward's back and he turned around.

I watched as they talked, Edward never showed any emotion on his face. His head fell a little and he nodded at what his dad said.

I knew what they were talking about; he had to go to the airport now. Alice grabbed my hand and we exited the arena, we waited for Edward to come.

Alice was going to drive his car to the airport with Edward and I in the backseat. At least I got another hour with him.

About 15minutes later he came out and dumped his stuff in the truck, he had a shower because his hair was damp and he looked clean.

We got in the backseat and he held me close to him. Alice started driving and I could feel Edward's heart thumping really fast. I looked up at him, I leaned up, kissing his lips, he kissed me back and I moaned into his mouth.

I rubbed his chest and held his hands as we kissed. But all too soon, Alice pulled into the lane and we were on the homestretch to the airport. I could see the flights on the runway, meaning we were close.

Edward looked down at me, his eyes glassy and full of love. I kissed him hard and he kissed me back with the same amount of passion.

I looked at him and Alice stopped the car. We got out and went inside, Esme, Emmet and Carlisle followed us in.

They went to check in and as soon as that was done, I felt a huge lump in my throat. We walked to security and that was as far as we were allowed go.

I wasn't ready to say goodbye to him, I wasn't brave enough to do it. I looked at Alice she hugged him tightly and they whispered things into each others ears.

Emmett said goodbye next and I couldn't hear there conversation, his parents were next to say goodbye and they all stepped aside and it was my turn. I gulped and walked up to him, he held me in a tight embrace and I sighed, I had to do this, I had to . . . .


	14. Chapter 14: I love you!

**Thank you so much for the reviews and reading this story xxx**

I looked at Edward, his eyes had become glassy and I could feel my tears spilling over, I hugged him tightly and he kissed my lips lightly.

Edward's head dropped to my shoulder and I could see the tears running down his face, his head was shaking and I put both of my hands on his cheeks.

"I don't want to go; I don't want to leave you." He cried his voice full of pain.

I let my tears fall and made him look at me, I looked into his glassy bright green eyes, "You're going . . . You're going to get on that plane, fly to Europe and do the program, then you're going to come home to me, Okay?" I said, looking into his eyes.

He nodded and held me in another tight embrace, "Come on Edward, get to your flight." Carlisle urged.

"Carlisle let them say goodbye for God sake." Esme scolded.

He glared but stepped away, they gave us our apace and I was grateful, I kissed Edward hard and he moaned.

We pulled away, "I love you." Edward whispered.

"I love you too, so much." I whispered.

"I promise to always love you and never break up with you or cheat on you. I promise." His voice was strong and meaningful.

"I promise that as well, you're the only one for me and I will never cheat." I whispered. I meant every word.

He kissed my forehead, his lips trembling. "I'll see you at thanks giving."

I nodded and Alice took a hold of me, I cried into her shoulder and watched as he walked away.

He disappeared into the crowd and I heard his whole family sigh. "Let's go home." Carlisle whispered.

Emmett got into Edward's car and drove Alice and I back to Forks, I noticed that I was still wearing Edward's hoodie. I sighed and sniffed it, I smiled weakly, it smelt like him.

Emmett dropped me home and as soon as I went inside, I cleaned the make-up and paint off of my face.

I went to my room and sighed. I looked through the album of Edward and I over the last few months, we looked so happy and carefree.

I jumped when I heard the door downstairs close with a bang, "Bella?" my dad called.

I went out to the hallway and he looked up at me, "Hi, dad." I said.

"Hey, who won the game?" He asked.

"Edward's team, the score was 36-47 and Edward got MVP but he gave it to Emmett which I thought was sweet. Also he left for Europe today." I whispered.

"Oh, sorry Bells." He whispered.

"It's alright." I sighed, even though it wasn't.

"Well that's how life is sometimes." He said.

I nodded and got up; I went to my room and just sat by the window. I looked through my emails and saw one from Mike Newton. I clicked on it.

_Hey Bella, I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me this Tuesday night. - M_

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to reply. I looked through the rest, there were just notifications on facebook but it meant nothing.

I closed the window and sighed. Nothing to do . . . . I didn't want to do anything. I looked at my bookshelf and started readying Romeo and Juliet but after a few pages I threw it across the room, not caring.

I looked at the window and saw the dark clouds, looked like there was a storm coming. I sighed and made my way to the bathroom. I prepared the tub and then got into it; I decided to have a bubble bath.

I lay in the steaming water, I sighed, and I dunked myself lightly and just stayed under water. I didn't want to go up for air, what was the point? I felt sleepy but all of a sudden something yanked me up.

I choked on the water that was in my mouth and looked to see Charlie, "Bella what the hell are you thinking?" Charlie yelled, he was more in shock than angry.

I continued to choke on the water and he sat me up, I covered myself with the bubbles and I looked up, Charlie didn't seem to care, he just wanted me safe.

"I . . . just - was - tired and - felt - sleepy." I hiccupped.

He nodded and stood up, "Well rinse off and get to bed." He whispered.

I nodded and did as he said. That night was hell for me, I kept thinking about Edward, I kept having bad dreams and tossing and turning. One point I woke up thinking that he was in front of me.


	15. Chapter 15: I wish!

**JUNE . . . .**

**JULY . . . . **

**AUGUST . . . .**

It had been so many months and Edward and I only got to talk three times a week. We e-mailed each other a lot though.

So much time had past since he left and the hole in my heart has never gotten better, I felt as if I couldn't breath, that there was something missing.

I sighed and looked outside, I saw my dad cutting the grass and talking to another neighbour.

The Cullen's left two weeks ago to go to Chicago to see there extended family. I have never felt so alone. They were coming back late tonight since school was starting.

No one was the same anymore. Alice wasn't as hyper, Emmett wasn't as goofy as normal and Esme was doing less designs and even the dogs were unhappy. Especially Mackenzie.

I sighed and lay back in bed, my dad thought I was slipping into depression and maybe I was but I didn't really care.

I looked at my phone, nothing. I got up and got into the shower, I felt like doing something with my hair.

I made my way to the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked awful. My eyes were black from the lack of sleep and my lips had lost its fleshy colour, I looked as if I was lifeless.

I sighed and got into the shower. I washed my hair and then straightened it, tomorrow was the first day of school so I wanted to look my best.

I picked out an outfit and then dried myself off. I got my books ready and put my bag by the door. I got into my pyjamas and went downstairs.

I grabbed a bit of dinner and sat down beside Charlie who was looking through some notes.

"Excited about school?" He asked.

"I guess." I whispered, my tone flat.

He sighed and shook his head. I looked at a newspaper pile that was on the counter. I saw 'Cullen' on top of the papers heading.

I got up and looked at it. It was a picture of Edward and Emmett at the game when Edward was handing Emmett the trophy, he looked so handsome.

I sighed and shook my head, I missed him so much. I heard my phone go and I jumped up.

I grabbed it and went out onto the porch. "Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm so happy to hear your voice." Edward sighed.

"I miss you, how is the program going, you started today right?" I asked.

He sighed, "Um yeah, it's okay I guess. I don't really think its for me though."

"What does that mean?" I asked him.

"Well, I have to stay here I cant just come home but I want to. I cant stop thinking about you." He said, I could tell he was sad.

"I know how you feel. Alice said that everyone had an 'okay' time in Chicago." I told him.

"Yeah, I was just talking to them, I think my dad is the only one happy about me being here in Europe." He told me.

"Yeah, everyone has changed since you left apart from him, everyone misses you . . . Even my dad, which is surprising." I giggled a bit.

He laughed, "Yeah . . . You have school tomorrow right?" He asked.

"Yep. Senior year of High School, its scary." I said.

"Yeah, I wish I could be there." He sighed.

"I wish that too, all I do is want you here, I want to kiss you, to cuddle, to just be with you." I felt my tears coming but bravely swallowed the lump in my throat. "How is the relationship with your dad?" I whispered.

"Its alright. He doesn't really care what I want. He doesn't get it." Edward whispered. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Its alright." He sighed sadly, I knew what this meant. "I got to go. I love you and miss you baby."

"I love you too." I said and we hung up. I wiped my eyes and went inside.

I sat down and looked at my dad, "That Edward?" He asked.

I nodded and continued eating. "Yeah."

"What did he say?" He asked casually.

"He doesn't like the program and that he wishes he could come home but he cant, and that he wants to do senior year here but he cant." I shook my head and got up, washing my dish and then drying it.

"Oh." Charlie said.

I nodded and told him goodnight. I lay in bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. I didn't want to go to high school tomorrow!


	16. Chapter 16: Him?

**Sorry chapter so short!**

The next day school came and went, then the weeks went by and Charlie made me see a shrink, apparently I was depressed.

I had to go to her once a month and be on medication, but I didn't care. All I wanted was Edward.

Edward and I's calls had become less and I was afraid of losing him, he and Carlisle were fighting a lot. All because of him wanting to come home.

Esme wanted him to come home, she knew he wasn't happy but Carlisle wouldn't allow it, so Esme stepped down. Some say its giving up which you should never do especially if its your child but Carlisle was stubborn and she couldn't do anything.

Alice and Emmett never wanted to talk about the situation, mostly because it brings up memories of there parents fighting all the time and Edward's hysteric phone calls.

Everyone was worried about it but no one seemed to care. No one wanted to confront them.

I sighed, not wanting to think about it anymore.

I looked around the room. It was the end of September and it was a dark evening, I sniffed the air, Sue was making dinner and Charlie was watching the game. I looked out the window and saw that it was raining really bad.

I watched as the rain hit the window really hard. We were in for a nasty storm.

Sue called us for dinner and my dad and I went into the kitchen. We sat down and started to eat. There was little chatter going on at the table, but only about boring stuff and when I was asked a question, I would shrug and give a vague statement.

After dinner, we had apple pie, as I was finishing the last piece I heard the doorbell ring.

I got up and answered the door. I looked down at the persons feet.

I looked intently at his new black shoes that looked as if they had only been worn once before, he had his dark black wash jeans that were drenched from the rain and a thin white t-shirt that was socking wet, showing off his abs as the t-shirt stuck to his skin.

I looked at him, he looked broken and tired, he looked as if he had been through hell and back.

I choked on what I was going to say:

"Edward. . . . .

**THE END **


End file.
